Bonding Together
by Pricat
Summary: A year has passed since Bee found her home and family but hangs out with a.certain eagle as their friendship is growing


**A/N**

**The next one shot that goes on from Baby Steps, the one shot that introduces Bee, but this one is about Bee and Sam's growing friendship as Bee is a very sweet and good companion to him despite being twelve.**

**In this one shot they're hanging out and having fun, like friends do.**

* * *

It was a year and a half after getting adopted and found her home but Bee was excited as she was going to visit a good friend of hers, who was a stubborn yet sweet blue feathered eagle and had helped her out, remembering that day fondly and smile getting dressed and was grabbing her long cane and backpack, after getting breakfast since her parents John and Vanessa didn't mind her exploring the city, as long as she had her cell phone but knew where the theatre was, since Sam had given her directions.

"It's going to be a surprise, as he seemed a little bummed in his last e-mail and a good friend should help kick loneliness in the butt." the female eagle youngster said to herself leaving.

She was taking the subway as Vanessa had taught her to use it in case she wanted to get around New York but was proud of herself but hoping Sam was okay, as she was feeling a little lonely too.

To her, Sam was her only friend and a good one despite what others said about him being grumpy as he had a soft side and she'd seen it.

Her stop coming up brought her out of her thoughts as she got off and using her long cane to help her find her way and was finding the theatre easily, hearing laughter and commotion as she entered.

Scooter and the others were surprised seeing her here knowing Sam had been a little soft spoken lately, a sign that he was sad about something so Bee had arrived in time.

"Hey Bee, long time, no see!

You're here to see Sam?" Scooter asked.

"Yeah, is he doing okay?

In his last e-mail, he seemed a little sad." she said.

"We notice but I think Jean hadn't visited in a while so that's why." Scooter said.

Bee understood but wanted to help.

She found his dressing room, opening the door softly but she was amazed looking around but Sam was stunned seeing her.

"I came to visit, plus you seemed bummed out." she told him.

"That's great you're here.

Do your parents know?" he asked as she nodded.

"I can explore as long as I have my cell." she stated holding up a teal cell phone.

"That's a good rule, but let's blow this stand." he said.

She was understanding as they left the theatre, breathing in the fresh air of the city despite it being scorching hot.

"How about we hang out?" he said.

"Sure." Bee said.

Kermit smiled watching them leave.

He knew that Sam needed a little breathing space as the others antics had been a little out of control for Sam plus the blue feathered male missed Jean but Bee was a good friend too, despite being young.

Later that day, Bee and Sam were at Starbuck's having coffee, and muffins but Bee was telling him her news of what had happened the past year since they had found each other, as today was a sad day to him, the day Eunice had divorced him, flew the coop.

"Sam you okay, you've been distracted?

You know you can tell me anything." she said.

"Well today is sort of a sad day, as it's when my wife Eunice divorced me or flew the coop." he said as she understood.

"Hey it's okay but did you have any kids, if you're up for talking about it, I mean?" Bee said.

"Yes we had kids, but they're in college and I haven't seen them since.

They probably are mad." he said sipping coffee.

"Sammy, they're not, they understand you're busy and that you have your own life too.

Maybe you should get back on the horse, as people say.

Maybe your next girlfriend will stay." she said as Sam was amazed by the twelve year old's Wisfom.

"I learnt a lot on the streets Sammy.

It's Eunice's loss, as she doesn't know how wonderful you are, when you show it, your other side." she said.

Sam nodded knowing she was right and maybe it was time to start anew in his life.

They were then walking in Central Park but what Bee had said was stuck in hid brain and knew she was right, and would start later by contacting his kids later, as he had their e-mail addresses and deciding to play baseball.

"Are you sure we should play baseball?

I'm not very good at sports." she told him.

"Let's see." he said as they were playing.

Sam was helping her play but she was trying hard which impressed him.

She giggled as she was having fun, but getting sleepy as Sam realised he had to go back to the theatre but carrying Bee, on his shoulders smiling as he liked being a big brother of sorts.

"Wow you guys look like you had fun, huh?" Kermit said.

"Yeah we hung out but I heard she's starting middle school soon, which is going to be hard as she's very shy." Sam told him, seeing Bee wake up.

"Aw man I gotta go!" she said looking at the clock on her phone.

"You can get home alright?" Sam asked as she nodded.

"Yes but I'll see you later big brother." she said hugging him.

Sam blushed as he liked that seeing her leave.

He just hoped she was okay.


End file.
